callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Monkey
:For other uses, see Monkey Space Monkeys are an enemy exclusive to Ascension. They steal the players' perks in the form of attacking the various perk machines and can also damage the player's health and kill the player. They replace the Hellhounds and Pentagon Thief on Ascension. They wear space suits similar to the ones worn by regular zombies, and are likely zombified primates from the Soviet Space Program. The space monkeys will attack a perk machine until the player loses his/her perk. Once the machine has been disabled the player must re-buy the perk. If the players successfully kill all monkeys without having any machines attacked then they will drop a random perk bottle at the end of a round, giving the player a random perk. The monkeys arrive in rockets crashing onto the ground. It can be assumed that they are related in some way to Yuri Kravcheski, due to an excerpt from his rant in the second radio message, "My intellect is ill served blasting a bunch of monkeys into the atmosphere!". It can also assumed that they have been exposed to Element 115, due to their glowing red eyes, and increased physical capabilities. When the monkey round occurs, the player will hear a buzzer in the beginning of the round, and the map will turn in a yellow-orange tint. Also, the announcer will alarm the player by saying "Warning. Re-entry detected. All security personnel on high alert.". It should be noted that if the player has obtained a perk from the random perk bottle and have not opened the area in which the Perk-A-Cola is in, the Space Monkeys will not attack that perk machine. Trivia *When Space Monkeys die, they appear to release a red pulse. This pulse can damage perk machines. *The Space Monkeys use a modified model of the monkeys from Rebirth Island. *Monkey rounds will only occur after at least one player has purchased a perk. They will not spawn on Solo unless the power has been turned on. *Unlike Hellhounds, they do as much damage as a normal Zombie. *The monkeys also appear to be resistant to the effects of the Thundergun, as they simply perform a back-flip and continue to attack the player. A second well placed, consecutive shot should kill them. *Space Monkeys are not attracted to upgraded Crossbow bolts like normal zombies are, but if stuck with the bolt they will stop moving until it explodes. *When a Gersch Device is used on the monkeys they willingly jump through the singularity. *Monkeys can destroy claymores without damaging themselves. However, monkeys cannot destroy a claymore if it is not level with them, so a claymore placed on a set of stairs can kill monkeys. *Monkeys have two different attacks, close range which is strong, and long range which will cause the player to become dazed and weakened. *On the left side of their space suits, one can see the Treyarch symbol. *Space Monkeys have the ability to throw back frag grenades. *Space Monkey rounds are considerably harder in solo than in Co-op, as you only have one person to cover all the possible perk machines you have. *Space Monkeys have different colored space suits. *If a grenade is cooked enough, It can kill a monkey. *Explosive damage and knife/sickle damage seem to be the most powerful towards monkeys, the Ray Gun and Mustang & Sally are very effective against monkeys up until the higher rounds. Gallery Vitruvian Monkey2.jpg|An image of the "Vitruvian Monkey" from GKNOVA6. UniversePrimate.jpg|A Space Monkey. Video Video:Black Ops: ZOMBIES Ascension - Monkey Round GameplayGameplay of a Monkey Round Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Mode Category:Animals Category:Bosses